Recuerdos
by Fitaa
Summary: Ichigo esta sumamente debastado con la partida de Rukia, y su fin como Shinigami... no sabe que hacer con su vida... Sus amigos tratan de animarlo pero es un caso perdido, el vive en el pasado, mas sin embargo Orihime se ha determinado a decirle lo que siente... proximamente...


Hola, este es mi primer fic... sobre Bleach, claro y con esta historia me hubiese gustado que hubiera terminado, por que con el final original me he quedado decepcionada, y en el manga no creo que se llege a algo ya que han explotado demaciado la historia de Bleach, pero bueno no quiero hablar sobre eso. Si les gusta por favor dejen su Review, tengo pensado mas ideas para la siguiente acontinuacion pero dependera si les guste, si no simplemente sera un one-shot,aunque estoy en planes de :)

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

**Jamás pensé que esto que siento ahora iría creciendo… Extraño a Rukia. Tiene seis meses de su partida, estoy cursando mi Ultimo año, y todos dicen que he cambiado exageradamente… yo no logro notar la diferencia, mientras Todos mi amigos siguen con su vida, yo me siento atascado sin ninguna razón para vivir, ser Shinigami para mi significada todo, quien era yo realmente, pero nada dura para siempre y mi destino como Shinigami llego a su fin… bueno algún día todo tendría que terminar… pero jamás pensé que tan pronto y jamás pensé ¿que hacer con mi vida?**

**Jamás volví a saber algo sobre Rukia. Y la extraño cada día mas, y me duele que ella no haya querido contactarse conmigo pero no la culpo quizá no puede, quizá esta ocupada… he llegado ha pensar ¿Qué hago, si no la vuelvo a ver?**

**A veces veo a Sado, últimamente no se de el, pero se ha hecho mas aplicado, Inoue bueno ella nunca cambie sigue siendo la misma de siempre… Respecto a Ishida el ahora se encarga de los Hollows se ha vuelto mas cercano a mi… aunque a veces me desespera.**

* * *

_-¡Hola Ichigo!_

_-Hola Ishida… ¿Cómo ha estado todo?_

_-Por el momento todo esta tranquilo. respondió Ishida_

_Ichigo estaba en la terraza de la escuela, su típico rincón depresivo o mas bien su antisociable lugar, el sol penas lograba llegar al lugar, estaba un poco nublado, se sentía la brisa, una brisa melancólica que Ichigo solía recordar con nostalgia a su época como Shinigami. a veces era muy callado no tenia nada mas que decir o expresar… últimamente se había deprimido mas de lo usual… todos tenia ya por enterado que el no ser Shinigami lo tenia así… pero… no seria la única razón._

_Al ver que Ichigo estaba un poco depresivo, Ishida se animo a establecer una conversación con el, sabia que no lograría mucho pero sabia lo mal que se ha de sentir._

_-¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_-¿A que te refieres?.Pregunto Ichigo un poco molesto le preguntaban aquello muy seguido._

_-Algunas personas ya ni te reconocen_

_-Bueno ¿que quieres que haga?.Pregunto Ichigo observando el horizonte y no tomándole mucha importancia a aquello._

_-Tienes que seguir con tu vida. Respondió Ishida sensatamente._

_Ichigo no respondió tenia la mirada perdida, Ishida se molesto con tal actitud_

_-Rukia lo hubiera querido así. Añadió Ishida_

_Rápidamente llamo la atención de Ichigo…_

_-No me hables de Rukia. Dijo Ichigo finalmente_

_-Se que estas molesto con ella pero…-Ichigo lo interumpio-_

_-No lo estoy, es solo que con ella me vienen muchos recuerdos. dijo Ichigo apenado._

_-Extrañas ser Shinigami…_

_Ichigo no pensó en responderle, al cobo era verdad._

_-Todo llega a su fin. dijo Ishida_

_-Lo se… lose…_

_Ichigo aun miraba el horizonte, tenía la mirada perdida_

_-¿Extrañas a Kuchiki-san, no es así?_

_Ichigo se dio la vuelta para míralo seriamente._

_-No. Dijo Ichigo limitándose a decir algo mas, y volvió a fijar la mirada en el horizonte_

_-Se que la extrañas mas de lo que aparentas. dijo Ishida pacíficamente lo comprendía._

_Una fresca brisa golpeo la cara de Ichigo, esas Brisas que recordaba a la perfección…_

_-Quizá no la vuelvas a ver. Añadió Ishida tristemente pues era una triste realidad y perspectiva de las cosas._

_-Pero siempre la recordare. Dijo Ichigo, el mismo se sorprendió de lo que dijo, dio mucho a entender… pero era algo que pensó y de su boca salió._

_Ishida se levanto, observo la admosfera, miro hacia abajo estaba Orihime comiendo sola… pensó en hacerle compañía ya que con Ichigo no se llegaba a ningún lado._

_-Bueno, la vida sigue. dijo Ishida como despedida, palmeando brevemente a Ichigo, se levanto y se fue._

_A Ichigo lo dejo con muchas preguntas en su mente, era cierto Rukia hubiera querido que el siguiese con su vida,… pero se preguntaba si ella pensara en el, así como el piensa en ella… observo el cielo y pensó una y mil ideas… Ichigo espera un encuentro…_

_Mientras tanto Orihime estaba totalmente decidida a decirle a Ichigo sobre sus sentimientos finalmente…_


End file.
